Astoria
by UranosDian
Summary: El como y porque Draco se enamoro de ella, de la unica persona que pudo salvarlo de todo lo malo que le paso en su vida.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a JK**

ASTORIA

El aun tenia esos recuerdos, del como la había conocido, del como apareció en su vida...

La guerra había terminado, y se había decidido que los que no habían terminado el año, lo repitieran.

Los integrantes de Slytherin eran mirados con desdén, las miradas cargadas de rencor pues aquellos que apoyaban a Voldemort no merecían perdón, claro que había muchos otros que no lo habían hecho, tan solo se fueron para refugiarse y aun así también eran juzgados, pero no se puede obligar a alguien a ser valiente menos a las serpientes que le hacen mas caso a su instinto, ¿pero eso acaso es un crimen?

Draco Malfoy era por muchos el mas odiado, no era secreto que había sido un mortifago incluso la mayoría sabia de aquella marca que portaba en el brazo. El rubio no le podía dar menor importancia, claro que sabia que merecía todo ese desprecio pero nadie de esas personas que lo juzgaban sabia verdaderamente el motivo del porque se unió, para proteger a su familia, eso había sido todo.

La sala común de las serpientes era triste, bueno nunca había sido escandalosa, el rubo miraba a su amigo pelinegro Theo, hablando en voz baja con Daphne, no era secreto que esos dos se sentían atraídos quizá desde quinto año, tal vez ahora que la guerra había terminado, que no había temor, tal vez habían decidido que era el momento de ser feliz.

Pansy al lado de su amiga Tracey, ambas leían "El Profeta" no tenían buena cara, incluso a veces aparecía en su rostro marcas de indignidad, pero claro de seguro seguían difamando tantas familias y tantos Slytherins como pudieran. Blaise a su lado estaba roncando y Draco ya se había desesperado, salio de la sala sin decir ni una palabra, claro que antes tomo su fina escoba, tal vez era momento de retomar aquel deporte que tanto amaba y que había abandonado por culpa de Voldemort y de su padre.

El campo estaba solo, aun falta un poco para que la temporada de Quidditch comenzara, el viento era fuerte, incluso había un poco de brisa en el aire, y el amaba volar con este clima, tenia cosas que pensar, su vida había cambiado completamente, podía relajarse, podía hacer cosas que un chico normal de su edad haría ¿entonces porque se sentía vació?

"Has tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado" Eso le había dicho su madre antes de volver al colegio, pero... no era fácil, menos cuando nadie le quería ahí, la chicas que antes morían por el lo miraban atemorizadas, los chicos que le temían o respetaban (depende de como quisieras verlo) escupían el piso por donde pasaba, y el no tenia la cara para mirarlos ¿como? Si el mismo se sentía la peor escoria.

Ya estaba en el aire cuando se dio cuenta de una extraña y pequeña figura en las gradas, se acerco lentamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para saber que era una chica, "debe estar loca para leer con este frio" Bajo hasta quedar frente a ella, fue cuando la chica levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos grises de Draco.

El la recordaba, era la hermana menos de Daphne, la había visto un par de veces con la rubia, era dos años menor y siempre llevaba el cabello suelo, recuerdo haber escuchado de su hermana que no le gustaba peinarlo, era Ravenclaw y ocultaba sus hermosos ojos verdes tras unas pequeñas gafas.

- ¿que haces?

- Na... nada – dijo sonrojándose, a Draco se le hizo gracioso el tono rojo de su cara. La recordaba aun mas, era Grengrass, eso claro era obvio, pero recordó sobre todo como cada vez que se la encontraba cuando estaba con Daphne o incluso llegaban a cruzar un par de palabras la chica siempre se ponía roja y no podía hablar, la rubia le había dicho en un par de ocasiones que Draco ponía nerviosa a su hermana, y ahora lo estaba corroborando, la chica ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada.

- hace frio, no deberías estar afuera.

- La bi... biblioteca – pero no pudo continuar, quizá el nerviosismo no la dejaban hablar, Draco rio.

- no muerdo, aunque no lo creas – dijo sentándose a su lado, la chica pareció tomar confianza.

- siempre vengo a leer aqui, no sabia que había entrenamiento... lo siento.

- no te disculpes, hace mucho que no volaba – se produjo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

Astoria se sentía soñada, desde que entro se había enamorado completamente de Draco, lo miraba pasar con ese porte elegante tan característico de el, claro que jamas le había agradado la forma tan pedante con la que hacia sentir mal a los demás, pero para ella el no era el chico malo, era el incomprendido, al que todos juzgaban sin conocer.

- ¿te gusta volar? Emm- pregunto Draco, el tan solo quería que el silencio incomodo terminara, pero no quería irse, tal vez le hacia falta hablar con alguien que el no conocía.

- Astoria

- Astoria – el rubio repitió – es un lindo nombre – y jamas se imagino que ese bello nombre seria lo mas hermoso que saldria de sus labios.

- me gusta volar, pero no se hacerlo.

- ¿por que no?

- es agresivo – Draco rio,

- el Quidditch es agresivo, volar no lo es – el se paro, tomo su escoba y le tendió la mano a la castaña, ella lo miro incrédula – ven, ten enseño.

Ambos bajaron al centro del estadio, entre instrucciones y miedos se había pasado el tiempo, incluso Draco se olvido por un momento de todo lo que le hacia sentir mal. Astoria cuando perdió la timidez llego a ser divertida, de hecho bastante. Por fin después de varias instrucciones, Astoria se subió a la escoba, apenas se levanto un par de metros, pero no se sostuvo bien y sus piernas quedaron colgando de la escoba mientras su cabeza quedo colgando centímetros antes de tocar el suelo, Draco no pude evitar tirarse la carcajada y Astoria no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa.

- bueno lo intentaste, soy pésima con la escoba – dijo la castaña riendo mientras se dirijan al colegio.

- es practica – antes de entrar se detuvo – creo que aqui nos separamos.

- ¿por que? ¿vas a otro lado?

-no, entrare después de ti.

- pero...

- Astoria, tus padres no fueron mortifagos, el mundo lo sabe, no te ven como una mala persona, no te temen, aunque claro seria imposible temerte con esa cara tan dulce – Draco había olvidado l que era coquetear con una chica, de hecho las palabras habían salido por si solas.

- no se a que te refieres.

- si te ven conmigo creerán que has tenido algo que ver con las cosas malas que he hecho. - ella aun parecía no entender – Astoria, todos piensan mal de mi.

- yo no

- y creme que aun no lo entiendo, no se porque no me temes ni tampoco de donde sacas el valor para acercarte a mi.

- Draco, puede que aun me veas como una niña, pero comprendo bien las cosas, habrá personas que no quieran ver la realidad, que no creen que tan solo hiciste esas cosas por amor a tu familia, tal vez por que a ellos no les ha tocado tomar este tipo de decisiones, no te conozco y tal vez nunca lo haga pero si se algo, eres una buena persona que se a equivocado... ¿pero quien no lo ha hecho?

Draco pensaba encontrar una esposa de preferencia rubia, con elegancia, obviamente de sangre pura, esbelta y demasiado refinada, esperaba una mujer como su madre que para el era perfecta.

En cambio con el paso de los años se enamoro de Astoria, una chica de cabellera morena, demasiado torpe, una chica que se manchaba la ropa cada vez que comía, su risa no era muy silenciosa de hecho era la risa mas estruendosa que podría haber escuchado, era baja... demasiado y no tenia la cara fina, de hecho aun teniendo 23 años parecía de catorce, con esa nariz de botón que se ponía roja cada invierno.

Odiaba peinarse y maquillarse demasiado, se mordía las uñas y amaba a los animales, Draco los descubrió cuando es su departamento recién comprado encontró mas de 3 perros callejeros, claro la castaña había dicho que estaban abandonados en la calle y n podía dejarlos.

Ella tenia una extraña fascinación por las cosas muggles sobre todo de lectura y baile, fue una fortuna que fuera de sangre pura y de familia honrada, sino su padre habría tenido aun mas ataques.

Ella estaba llena de defectos, Draco tardo en comprenderlo, por que habían tenido muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida, por que pensaba que era una chica demasiado diferente a lo que el pedía, por que jamas llenaba sus expectativas y aun pensando eso, no podía alejarse de ella, no podía dejar de imaginarse su vida con ella, así que cuando se dio cuenta que no pedía que Astoria llenaba sus expectativas sino que llenara la de sus padres mano todo al diablo.

Y entonces vio todo lo que sus defectos le cegaban, Tory (como le empezó a decir de cariño) era una chica dulce, siempre lo recibía con efusivos abrazos y besos a pesar de no ser bien vistos por su familia, cuando se emocionaba al ver un partido de Quidditch gritaba improperios y eso le hacia reír, no despreciaba a nadie, veía películas muggles y lloraba con la mayoría, era una chica fantasiosa y cantaba cuando hacia el aseo, cocinaba horrendo y aun así se esforzaba por que a el le gustara lo que preparaba, Draco dejo de ver mal a los animales que llenaba a casa, después de todo si ella no los curaba o les daba de comer ¿quien lo haría?

Draco amaba verla bailar, nadie lo hacia como ella, amaba que leyera hasta la madrugada por que se despertaba tarde y eso le daba tiempo de verla dormir, cuando ella aprendió a cocinar lo obligo a aprender a el y eso le encanto por que le podría hacer el desayuno a ella, como siempre se lo merecía.

Astoria le enseño muchas cosas, le enseño a reír a carcajadas, le enseño a amar las cosas muggles, le enseño a bailar, le enseño a cantarle, le enseño a regalarle rosas y detalles, le enseño a disfrutar cada cosa por diminuta que fuera, le enseño a amar y también y lo que mas agradecía en el mundo, le enseño a ser buena persona.

Ya no juzgaba, aquella comadreja pobre como le decía a Weasley había pasado a ser... solo Weasley, la sangre sucia... bueno Astoria lo golpeo muy fuerte cuando lo escucho decirlo, así que quedo en solo Granger y Potter bueno aprendió a llevarse bien, después de todo ambos se habían salvado la vida en ocasiones, pero jamas dejaría de llamarle cara rajada, y Astoria tubo que aguantarse.

Ella también le había enseñado a ser buen padre, hizo las cosas que siempre deseo que Lucius hiciera con el, y todo lo que le había enseñado esa chica, el se lo enseñaría a su hijo, tal vez así el se convertiría en lo que significaba ser como Astoria.

Astoria fue su salida, fue su luz al final de la oscuridad, el motivo de cambiar su vida.

Astoria era quizá la chica que jamas espero, y jamas podría estar mas orgulloso de haberle pedido

matrimonio y así decidir pasar la vida a su lado.

Por que era ella, Astoria.

**Espero que les haya gustado, me gusta esta pareja por que creo que AStoria fue como lo bueno de la vida de Draco.**

**Tan solo me nacio.**


End file.
